Out so late
by LEXX 101
Summary: Stephanie's husband Shawn Michaels is out so late and didn't come home on time and didn't return which Stephane's big brothers and her are worried sick. Will they find out why he stayed out so late. Stephanie/HBK


**Out so late**

**By Danielle**

Stephanie was growing worried, it was almost to close to dawn and Shawn had not returned it was not like her husband to be out this late. She felt something was dreadfully wrong. She was about to leave into Shane pulled his best friend back down on the couch

And then Hunter walked into the house

'Hunter?' she answered in half concealed annoyance.

Steph" Hunters voice said with a worried flavor, 'Are you with Shawn

Were he?

'He hasn't come home, I was about to go look for him but Shane stopped me, it's too late for him to be out

.'

'Shit!' Hunter said with almost a snarl.

Why"Stepahine shouted, 'Where is he! What's happened Hunter?!'

We was out we went out to get some food and we was joking a round with each other and I said something that I thought Shawn was going to laugh at but When I said it he got so mad at me and started swearing at me but I told him that I was only joking and He took it the wrong way and ran off into the night and I heard a scream."

Stephanie Eyes lit up anger

"**You son of a bitch you know how Shawn is He doesn't like jokes like this your best friend how could you do this".**

Steph yelled at hunter

"Steph calm down Shane told her"

"Look Steph I don't know what got into Shawn lately and I know how you feel about and I know it's my fault and I'm sorry about it ok"

Hunter said to Steph

"You dam right better be sorry now get the hell out of my sight before I slap you"

Hunter didn't move

"GET OUT NOW "!

Stephanie yelled as she jumped out of the bed about to slap her older brother in the face but was held down by Shane.

"STEPH CALM DOWN I KNOW YOUR MAD AT HIM BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIM I'TS NOT GOING TO GET YOU ANTY WERE SO CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW"

"NO I'M GOING to slap HIM"

With that Step soon broke down and Shane pulled his little sister into his arms.

"Shh calm down Stephanie I know how you feel about him now

Get some sleep" Shane comfort as he rubbed her back." Shawn's going to be alright I promise you we'll go out first thing in the morning and find him ok".

Soon Stephanie distended off into a peaceful sleep and He laid her right down on the bed and pulled the covers over her small form and leans over to kiss her good night and cut the light off and walked out of the room and went down stairs for the night.

'Damn.'Shane replied as he sat right down be side Hunter'

"Look Hunter I'm sorry for her actions up stairs she got out of hand I know all of this isn't your fault don't blame your self for this"

Shane said to Hunter. "Shawn been acting weird lately ok he has a lot on his mind so don't blame your self bubbly". Shane comfort.

Hunter looks up at his big brother with tears in his eyes and Shane pulled Hunter into his arms and they both broke down.

The next Day when the sun roused over the horzon Shane and Triple H got dressed and grabbed their cell phones and got into the car and went out to the city were Hunter and Shawn hung out at to search for Shawn.

They check the alley ways and even they asked people on the street if they seen a blonde hair walking down the street most of they said no.

This got them both mad and they even called Shawn's Family and his other friends to see if they seen him. But shill there wasn't any sight of him. Shane and hunter got really tired and they decided to end the search for the morning and decided to go out later in the day.

In the house Stephanie was sitting and weighting for Hunter and Shane to come back with news about Her love, It's been two hours sense they left the house She been in this same spot sense She woke up. She didn't even take a shower or even put on a pair of fresh cloths or even didn't get a bite to eat. She don't even care about her self being the only thing on her mind is to get Shawn back and every thing will be ok. She prays to god that Shawn will show up ok without any injures or any broken bones.

"Dam" Shane swore as he walked into the door a long with Hunter.

This Woke Stephanie up. She rubbed the Sleep out of her eyes and look up at Shane.

"Any sight of him"

Stephanie asked

" No not yet be Shane called the cops so that they can help us look for us three will keep us posted every hour for any sight of him Stephanie ok on the mean time just stay put and relax ok" Said Hunter.

Stephanie then jumped up from the couch and pulled Hunter into a hug. Hunter was shocked at this and he decided to hug her back.

Stephanie pulled away and smiled at her older brother.

:Hunter I'm sorry for yesterday things got out of hand I should of never tried to go after you and all you did was say I'm sorry I adept your apology will you forgive me big brother?.

Stephanie said in a sad voice sounding like she was going to cry any minute now.

"Yes I forgive you your my sister I can't stay mad at him for so long and I know how you feel about Shawn. I would be mad if this problem happens to my best friend which I am upset right now because we can't find him ok. So on the mean time I would like you to go up stairs and change out of these dirty cloths and put on some clean ones and come down stairs and get a bite to eat ok. And if you keep on doing this you'll get your self sick."

Triple H ordered her.

Stephanie looked over at Shane with a sad face.

"Stephanie he's right do what you are told"

Shane told her.

Stephanie then did what she was told and went up stairs and changed into clean cloths and went down stars and fixed her self something to eat out of the kitchen and only ate her food and went back into the living room and plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote and sited on the TV.

As she did that the phone started to ring Shane jumped off the couch and ran over to the phone and picked it u

Shane: Hello

Police: Hell is this McMahon resident

Shane: Yes it is

Police: This is Officer Brown and I Like to inform you that we found Shawn Michaels in an ally way we'll

Are on our way to bring him Sir he's in stock and speaking Sir we well be their in ten mins ok bye

With that the police hung up and Shane hangs up after.

"Hunter Stephanie they found Shawn their on their way to bring him so we have to stay calm"

Shane informed.

"Stephanie was relived about the news about her husband all her worries went away and now he'll be back in her arm's once again"

Her thought was soon interrupted by the sound of the door bell.

Shane got up from the couch to let the cobs bring Shawn in.

Shane opened up the door and stepped out of the way as they help Shawn into the house.

"You can sit him on the couch sir"

Said Hunter a cross the room.

They help Shawn sit right on the couch and stepped back.

"You'll have a great day guys"

Said the offices as they walked out of the door and Shane thanked them and Shut the door and went over to Shawn.

"Shawn can you hear me bubby"

Shawn didn't answer Shane, He was too busy staring up into space he was lost to the world.

Shawn's check and nose was red it seems like he was coming down with a cold Stephanie jumped right off of the couch and went over to her husband and took him right into her arms.

"Oh Shawn you got me warred sick I thought I lost you for good please speak to me my love I'm right here your safe here home warm and loved, please answer my love, I love you so."

She then broke down into tears.

Then Shawn didn't like the sight of this.

He doesn't like to see the ones he love cry.

He then snaps out of his own little world and pulled his wife into his arms and them both started to break down.

Shane and Hunter decided to step out of their way and go up stairs to give them time rejust to each other.

Shawn pulled a way and wiped away his tears and opened up his mouth to speak.

"Sorry Stephanie for not returning I had a lot on my mind from the past weeks its not your fault or Hunter's or anybody's was just stressed out from work. I'll never do this an again as long as I live. Will you forgive me"?

Stephanie smiled

"Accurse my love I forgave you"

With that Stephanie Pulled Shawn into a warm hug

They both pulled away and smiled to each other.

They'll never be a part ever again

The end


End file.
